


Fate Can Be Blamed On The Alcohol

by DarkHybridChild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they're like...more than gods in a way, Anyway that's it, Anyway they've pretty much decided to tell Loki and Tony that they have a link between them, But they're called Primes, Doesn't really follow or touch canon so I guess you can consider it AU?, FrostIron drabble I wrote a while back, Gen, I blame a song, M/M, My two "God" OCs aren't explicitly defined, They're part of a Divine Race that created the entirety of the universes and worlds, This doesn't matter too much just some background Info, What happens from there is from Tony's perspective more or less, and a youtube video, and some alcohol of my own, hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHybridChild/pseuds/DarkHybridChild
Summary: Tony Stark refuses the idea that Gods exist. And he hates the fact more that these Gods tell him he's Fated to someone. He's pretty sure this whole thing is the Alcohol talking at this point that makes him crawl up onto Loki's lap.Could be worse, he supposes. At least he has a Thing for the dark hair and green eyes.Shameless, shameless FrostIron I wrote under the influence of Alcohol myself, I am not sorry. Enjoy.





	Fate Can Be Blamed On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnerman/gifts).



> JFC what have I done? SO I COME WITH A NEW-ISH FIC. Well, 'new' in the sense I never posted it here. It's actually kind of an old fic I found in the depths of my tumblr and decided to post. And surprise, bitches, it’s not from my main/usual fandoms. -dies of shock- It’s a little known fact I am, in fact, Marvel trash. And even less known are my otps, because no one bothers to ask. xD To make the long story short, kids: Don’t joke-ship things because it will turn real and then you will scream and flail eternally and become a thirsty hoe over it.
> 
> Which is exactly what happened to me with this.
> 
> Inspired by Taio Cruz’ song “Hangover”, a youtube video, and the idea of my two “God” OC’s telling Tony [and implied, Loki] that they’re linked by fate/destiny.
> 
> Anyway, I’ll shut up and lead you read on.

_It’s the alcohol_ , Tony reasons. It  _has_  to be the drinks. Because it was so very easy to blame everything on his inebriation and the sheer lack of  _resistance_  he gives to this situation that was happening.

Because Tony Stark is definitely not a man that believes in fate, or destiny, or any bullshit like that. He does not believe some strange being’s claim of being a God anymore than he believes Thor’s.  _Prime_ , his mind insists, stubbornly.  _Primes_.

And just like that, Tony Stark’s world gets once again flipped up side down, turned inside out, and shaken, not stirred.

Now he was wishing he could tell that God–Prime–to her face to piss off. He never took well to people meddling in his affairs and fucking up his life before, why would he take it well now?

Oh, right.

_That’s_  why.

That fucking tall, deliciously sinful and maddeningly irritating asshole sitting across the room from him, with the smallest but fucking  _cockiest_  little smirk as they sipped ever so slowly from the champagne glass as he sat at the bar with their exotic, and mischievous eyes glittering at him.

It’d been easy, to scoff at the words the Prime told him, because it was so fucking  _ridiculous_  and he’d laughed. But now?

He wasn’t sure if he wanted a refund on this so-called fate or not.

_It’s the alcohol_. He tells himself, as he stands up from his own seat, drifting through the crowd and sea of bodies that were swarming about. He loved a good party, but he hadn’t been able to fully enjoy this one.

_Not with the cold shivers that ran down his body from the near-constant stare that was on him._

And when his feet finally stop and his eyes are staring level with the figure at the bar, before sweeping once more over the whole of the image before him, he’s shaking subtly.

He could see the faint outlines, of the illusion being projected, but his eyes could see the real image beneath it. Because for as pretty of a face and body this asshole projected,  _nothing_  got to Tony more than those enticingly bright green eyes and that damnably gorgeous hair.

An elegant brow was raised in response, that damned smirk curling just a little higher.

Tony was never really good with self-restraint.

_Fuck it_  is probably the most prominent line that goes through his head on an hourly, if not minutely basis when deciding something.

He’s moving, slowly, purposely, reaching an arm out to set his own drink on the bar before in a careful, nonchalant way, made a show of climbing up onto the other’s lap. Sultry, cat-like, most wouldn’t think Tony had that type of grace to him, but give him enough liquid courage and a reason to be indecent and there was no limit to what he could do.

And God  _damn_  that bastard for that fucking triumphant, near victorious look that crossed the others face. Tony wasn’t sure what he hated more. That face, or the fact that he couldn’t fight this from happening.

Slowly, deliberately, the other took a sip from their glass yet again and Tony’s eyes watched their lips, and then the tongue that licked the rim of the glass before trailing off across their lip as they brought it back down before setting it beside Tony’s glass.

In another moment, Tony was aware of their arms slowly raising up and winding around his waist. Loosely. Unrestrictive. Casual. And then, their  _voice_.

“Was that so hard?”

Tony glared into their eyes, not matching the amusement that danced there in the other’s gaze.

“Of course it was, I don’t just  _give_  myself away.” Tony replied back lowly.

A low chuckle. “Neither do I,  _Anthony_. ”

A shudder ran through him at the use of his real name.  _Only he can say my name like one of his fucking spells…_

“So do not be so pensive to believe that I would throw you away. Many things I am, but a fool is not one of them. No, Anthony. You are  _mine_ , I will keep you for as long as you wish.”

His eyes closed. He exhaled. Hadn’t realized he’d been holding it. His body shivered again.

_“Are you mine as well?”_  He barely recognized his own voice with the tone he took.

_A breathless laugh caressed his ear._

“If that is what you wish. As long as it is you.”

And that was really all Tony needed to know before his eyes opened and settled on the others once more.

Some of his confidence returned.

“Let’s skip the rest of this party,” He murmured, leaning in so his mouth was right by their ear.

Another laugh. Short. Amused. Tolerant.  _He was never going to get enough of hearing it._

“Agreed.”

Loki stood, scooping Tony up with him, the man not protesting to be carried with his legs wrapped around their waist and arms circling their shoulders, fingers buried in dark hair, and strode like nothing out of the room, past the crowd, none being the wiser to even see or remember them ever sitting at that bar in the first place.

All except for two shadows, and they kept their silence.

Tony would swear the next morning fate and destiny didn’t exist again.

Just providence and the sometimes hit-it-big fortune.

_Just the alcohol…_  He told himself as his eyes met Loki’s amused ones.

_Devil’s luck, if I say so myself…_

-End-


End file.
